


The next stop

by Slaves_of_Yesterday



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Gramander, M/M, Modern AU, Student Newt Scamander, alternative universe, gramander au, stranget percival graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaves_of_Yesterday/pseuds/Slaves_of_Yesterday
Summary: Newt's had a long day at college and more than anything he wishes to get home. Thanks to a tired stranger in tube his plans aren't going as he would've wanted. He's not complaining though.





	The next stop

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, no native speaker, first time writing au, enjoy.

The humming around was kinda calming although his head screamed for silence. Newt had a really long day and wished nothing more than to come to his apartment, take care of his pets and go to sleep. But he knew that this wasn’t going to happen. He must’ve undergo two extra seminars than it was usual any other wednesday and his head was already heavy with thoughts of all the assignments he has no time to complete in time. 

He could call to his boss, call off tomorrow’s shift while pretending to be sick, to gain more time to study but he dismissed the thought quickly. First, he wasn’t a good liar, lying wasn’t in his nature at all and secondly, with the hours he’s planned for this month, he knew that he’s gonna earn just  enough money for the rent and the food for himself and his pets. It seems like long night and sleep deprivation are his best friends, again.

He got into the tube and sighed with relief when he saw that it’s pretty empty. He sat in the back corner and took out his phone and began to read one of countless articles he was assigned. Sometimes he caught himself wandering with his mind far away, forcing himself to concentrate back on the task as soon as he realised that. Caught in his thoughts and the article he didn’t even realise that the train got quite crowded and that somebody sat next to him.

He almost jumped when that somebody left his weight fall down on his left side. Newt shifted a bit, saying in polite way  _ hey stranger, don’t touch me! _ The guy, must’ve been a guy, mumbled something in deep-ish yet velvety voice, apology perhaps, and erected himself back up. Newt shook his head slightly, forgetting the whole thing immediately and he dove himself back into the reading.

Yet he couldn’t help himself but glancing with the corner of his eye at the stranger. He could see that he was deadly tired, struggling to keep his eyes open as if those heavy looking eyebrows were pushing them close. Newt doubt that he knew what was going on around him. He had longer hair, neatly brushed to the back of his head and silvery short hair on the sides. Even though he was way older than Newt he found himself eyeing him with increasing frequency as he found him interesting to look at, quite handsome even.

He forced himself to concentrate on the text again. Little exclamation mark emerging in the back of his head, reminding him all those closing in deadlines. His focus lasted merely two minutes, until the next stop. As the train jerked the stranger fell onto him again. Newt blushed and dropped his hand with the phone down. Turning his head to the right he decided to observe the man more.

Handsome indeed, that he was. He must’ve been a businessman or a man of a higher class, judging by his clothes. He wore a suit, probably well fitted, with a long grey coat over it. A pale grey scarf hanging down from his neck, matching his silver hair on the sides. He then moved his gaze to closer examine the face. His eyebrows were the first thing to be noticed without any doubt.The stranger looked so calm, breathing slowly, relaxed, yet the dark circles under his eyes still remained. He really must’ve been tired, waking him now would be almost crime. His lips parted, moving here and there slightly with inaudible words from his dream. Newt found those lips mesmerising, tempting even and just imagined hot they must feel pressed against his… He pressed his eyes shut, cursing in his mind as if he crossed some line set by his conscience. He shouldn’t think like that. He opened his eyes again, damn he looked gorgeous!

The train stopped without warning at another station. Newt turned back to his phone as quick as possible in fear, that the stranger could wake up with the sudden pull, thus finding Newt staring at him. But the stranger showed no signs of disturbance at all. Newt let out a deep breath with relief. The train began to move again and woman’s voice sounded across the area, announcing the next stop, Newt’s stop. He stopped breathing again, suddenly he didn’t want to leave his spot, nor to wake the man. A dilemma set in. He had to go, he had the assignments, his pets have been home alone since morning, way longer than they are used to be. Niffler might be barking loud, and he would be then shouted at by his ignoring neighbour, for the third time this week alone. He could swear that he could see through the walls with his mismatched eyes and always find some reason to raise complaints at him. No, it’s not worth the trouble.

Newt hid his phone into his left pocket, not the right, where he wore it usually, so that he wouldn’t be poking the stranger. He almost stood up, began the move upwards, slowly and… unsuccessfully. A  hand on his left hip appeared so suddenly that he just gasped with surprise.

Newt froze mid movement, unsure, what to do now. His brain shut down and huge  _ screw it, sit back down  _ in neon letters shone alone inside of his head. He relaxed dus his muscles and leaned back on the seat. For a moment his eyes wandered up just to meet judging eyes of the lady sitting in across of him. She was clearly smiling, amused by the situation, as if she could see right in his head and see his thoughts. 

Newt looked down, blushing, again, feeling the warmth from his cheeks to travel down his neck and he nervously shifted. He was so unsure what to do with his hands, now so awkwardly positioned due to the arm around his waist. After a few seconds he simply let his arms fall over the stranger’s. He had no chance to take out his phone again without removing said arm so he just sat there and enjoyed the contact. Just as weird as it sounds he really did enjoyed the weight pressed against him. He got strangely familiar feeling of it. A phantom smile creeped on his lips as he gazed upon him from time to time. For the first time in days he felt his mind to be clear.

The train got emptier with every stop until they arrived to the terminal station, whole nine stops after Newt’s one. In a matter of a blink of an eye, they stayed alone there.

<The line terminates here, all the passengers leave the train immediately> a harsh voice sounded from the speakers. Newt shook himself as the sound came unsuspectingly. The stranger opened his eyes sleepily.

Newt froze, he didn’t think of what to do when this happens. He was looking straight ahead, but with his peripheral vision he could see that stranger’s eyes widened with shock, confusion, and disorientation. The stranger then looked up, opened his mouth, soundlessly though and balled his hands into fists, therefore realising where his right arm was and that he was clenching onto Newt’s coat. 

Fully awake now he jumped up from his seat, gesticulating wildly. “Oh god, I am so, so sorry.. I had such a long day, whole week… I shouldn’t have… I apologise sir. You should’ve shook me off as soon as I fell asleep. Oh this is so awkward, really I am so sorry…” as an avalanche the words were pouring from his lips, rushing through his hair with his fingers, ruffling it into a mess. Newt stared. That voice, one of the most beautiful sounds in the world, if not the most beautiful at all. 

<The warning applies also to the two men in the last train!> voice more annoyed with every word. They both stepped out of the train, awkwardly standing next to each other as the tube was leaving the station. 

“So... “ broke the stranger the silence. “I have this feeling that this is not your station, as it isn’t mine either.” Newt nodded. “So I wonder, why didn’t you just leave, mister…?”

“Scamander, but call me Newt, please. I don’t really know, you looked so tired, in need of a sleep, even a brief one.” 

“And I might be forever grateful to you for that, Newt.” The tone of his voice, Newt wish for him to call his name every so often. “How may I repay you your favour? A coffee, tea? Whatever you drink, when you have an evening off perhaps?” a smirk on his face. The wind rose from the tunnel, announcing the incoming train. 

Newt stood completely struck, is he inviting him for a date or is he being just polite? “I would like that… ugh… are you going…?” The train stopped at the station as Newt was pointing in its direction.

“No, it’s going to be quicker to take a cab for me. But you,” he quickly dug into his pocket, “don’t forget to call me.” He handed him a business card with a wink. Newt accepted the piece of paper, their fingers brushing lightly. 

“Thanks and um, I will,”  he mumbled quickly, turning on the heel and entered the empty train just in time before the doors closed. He didn’t dare to turn around until the train left the station. He looked down at the writing on the paper ignoring everything but the fact that there was phone number and stranger’s name, finally.  _ Percival Graves...  _

What has he got himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> I might have the feeling that I cannot write good stories, or it's maybe my struggling with English.... I might for 20% write a continuation of this but I'm not really sure....  
> Huge thanks to all of you who read it all the way down, you've suffered enough :D


End file.
